


Mieux que CR7

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [92]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bitterness, Boys Kissing, FIFA Ballon d'Or, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's a request., M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Antoine avait de quoi être déçu et amer.





	Mieux que CR7

Mieux que CR7

  
Antoine le rencontra à la cérémonie du Ballon D'or 2016, son cœur encore saignant de ses deux défaites en finale de Champions League et de l'Euro. Neymar était venu le saluer pour sa deuxième place, mais Griezmann n'avait pas l'envie de sourire et jouer un jeu quand la vie lui fermer ses portes à deux pas de la victoire. Il n'avait même aucune envie de faire semblant d'être heureux quand il voulait pleurer. Antoine s'assit sur un siège, la salle se vidant peu à peu, Neymar à côté de lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire devant son interlocuteur, il le connaissait à peine et ne l'avait que très rarement affronté.

  
''Désolé pour toi, je savais que ce serait encore Ronaldo qui l'aurait, c'est toujours lui ou Leo.'' Neymar lui dit en regardant rapidement la scène

''Perdre est écrit sur le papier.'' Antoine voulait abréger cette discussion pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite chez lui

''Non vraiment, je serais énervé de tout m'être fait voler par Cristiano en une année.'' Malgré lui, une certaine amertume prenait de plus en plus de place dans son être intérieur

''Tu es parti pour le PSG à cause de lui ou de Messi ?'' C'était maintenant à Antoine de mener le rythme des questions

''Si je peux éviter le Real quelques temps, et Leo est probablement meilleur sans moi au Barça.''

''Alors on est deux à vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un.'' Antoine était déprimé

''Qui est le tien ?'' Neymar semblait intéressé par cette remarque

''Ronaldo, Messi, Müller, peu importe. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un devant moi.''

''Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, tu es un excellent joueur.''

''J'attends de voir ça.'' Antoine ne réagit pas à la main de Neymar sur son épaule

''Shh, il suffit d'y croire...'' Neymar vint se poser sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser, devait-il considérer ça comme une victoire ?

  
Fin


End file.
